chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Pierre
'|ピエール|"Piēru"}} is a graceful knight-in-training who aims to become a noble and courageous hero in . Pierre speaks with an interlanguage called , which is a blend of English and French, similar to Harle. In his vocabulary of French words, he most often uses the words Moi and Iui, while Harle uses more complex French phrases. Story While his origins remain unclear, at some point doing his lifetime he decided to become a hero. He drew inspiration from heroic appearances and pampered his own looks with the finest of care. Though he appeared dashing and romantic as a result, he still lacked the hardened mettle and battle experience of a true warrior. This did not stop him from acquiring the legendary Hero's Medal and seeking to enlist in whatever cause was worthy of his benevolent assistance. This errant way of life brought him to El Nido, where he flippantly fancied himself as the perfect heir to the vacant position of fourth Deva in the Acacia Dragoons. He rented out Karsh's former room in Termina, and worked on his charm and handsome image in preparation to enter Viper Manor. While preparing, he lost the Hero's Medal; he met Serge soon after, who retrieved the medal for him from John. Pierre noted that Serge would do well for his image by serving as thorns to his illustrious rose; he joined the party and attempted to enter Viper Manor through the front gate. He succeeded in battling his way through and raided the manor with the others. While on the mission, he acquired the Hero's Shield from the treasure room. He continued to accompany Serge after that night, though the events of Fort Dragonia drove him back to Termina. He waited there until Serge returned from the Dead Sea; Serge carried with him the Prop Sword, which immediately bedazzled Pierre upon sight. About this time, Pierre experienced a revelation concerning the true nature of a hero — that it did not lay in something like appearance or genealogical dignity, but in hard work, courage, and tenacity. He began training like John by running laps to improve his form; he also embraced the Prop Sword as his destined blade. It reacted to him by shining and imparted to him the SlapOfCyrus, his ultimate technique that delivered a crushing blow worthy of the former late Guardian knight Cyrus. With his new inner strength unlocked and growing, he set out with Serge to prove himself and test his bravery. Pierre is also the central character in one of the endings of Chrono Cross. He accompanies Solt and Peppor through Fort Dragonia to seek their revenge on behalf of General Viper. After making their way through the tower (with Pierre complaining about an upset tummy the entire time) the trio were never seen again. How to Recruit When in need of a guide to Viper Manor, show the Hero's Medal to Pierre in the back of Zappa's Smithy in Termina (Another World). Strengths *Strong with Hero's Medal, Hero's Shield, and Hero's Blade (Prop Sword) equipped *Very high evade Weaknesses *Generally weak without the Hero's Medal, Hero's Shield, and Hero's Blade (Prop Sword) equipped Tech Skills *'MedalSome' - 3 Stars *'FoiledAgain' - 15 Stars *'SlapOfCyrus' - Show Pierre the Prop Sword. Trivia * the name "Pierre" is the French variant of the English name of "Peter". it is most Likely the only reason he is named Pierre is to accentuate his " " speech mannerisms. *Interestingly, when Pierre joins the party, a caption pops up saying "Pierre joined your partie!", which is not the correct use of the French word. In French partie means "portion", "a part of", or around in a game. More accurate words to use would be "groupe" or "équipe". The fact that the phrase is incorrect may be a way to accentuate Pierre's status as a false hero and the artificiality of his persona. *Pierre is also the name of the lawyer that defends Crono at Crono's trial in . It is unknown if there is a link between the two characters, but it is more likely that Pierre is intended to resemble Tata. *Pierre's Level 7 Tech Skill refers to the legendary hero, Cyrus, whom Frog was once a squire of in Chrono Trigger. *The name of Pierre's first Tech Skill is a play on the word "meddlesome", which means "interfering" or "nosy" and could be another reference to his personality. Gallery Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Chrono Cross Category:Male Characters